This invention relates to a dispensing system for the storage and dispensing of liquid chemicals including acids; solvents; bases; photoresists; dopants; inorganic, organic and biological solutions; pharmaceuticals; and radioactive chemicals. In particular, the invention relates to using pressurization for safe dispersement of liquid chemicals from the container once proper coupling is assured.
Certain manufacturing processes require the use of liquid chemicals such as acids, solvents, bases, and photoresists. Often, these processes require a specific liquid chemical for each particular process. Furthermore, each process may require a specific liquid chemical at various stages of the process. Storage and dispensing systems allow alternative containers to be used to deliver liquid chemicals to a manufacturing process at a specified time. Consequently, manufacturing personnel need to change the liquid chemical being used for the particular process at the specified time so that the system delivers the correct liquid chemical to the manufacturing process. It is critical that the proper liquid chemical be installed into the systems for the particular process. If the incorrect liquid chemical is installed for a particular process, personnel may be put at risk. Furthermore, equipment and the articles under manufacture may be severely damaged.
Prior art systems have attempted to utilize unique pump connectors that will only fit with a correct container. Each container has a unique configuration based on the liquid chemical contained therein. The intention is that only the correct chemical can be used in any particular manufacturing process, because the process will dictate a unique pump connection and a corresponding container with the correct chemical liquid. Prior art systems, however, do allow the pump connectors to be partially connected to the incorrect chemicals such that pumping can take place even though the connection is not proper. In addition, personnel have a propensity to attach the wrong chemical to the wrong process or at the wrong time. Such incorrect connections can be dangerous to personnel and have caused millions of dollars of damage to equipment and to articles of manufacture. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art systems.